Death of a retired soul, and the birth of one anew
by Triggerhappy 123
Summary: My life in the free realm is over, but that's what I think...Rated T for violence that will show up sometime in the story...


Death of a retired soul, and the birth of one anew.

Note: Hello. My Runescape name is Darkgod 40k. I don't think that many will know me and I expect that I won't know all of you. I have retired from this game but is not willing to completely give up yet. So this fan fiction section came as a surprise for me. Anyways, I'll try to keep up as well as I can, but I'm not too good a person at keeping promises.

Disclaimer: Jagex owns my character, but not the soul behind it. I do. And don't ask me for money, you're not getting my hard earned 289k…

OOOOO RS OOOOO

There wasn't a lot to say about my life now. The ones not paying the tithe soon get bored with their surroundings, and begin to do something else. I too found myself in that positing. Life has now calmed down it seems. All I do now is training that would never come in handy again. Gaining money that I would never use once more and talking to people who have passed on to the tithe paying side. 'Members' they were called, and I too filled their ranks once. I was merely level 69 at that time (Although, woe is me, I'm only level 76 now). I went in with 20k and came out more than ten times that amount and more. My dragon long sword laid glimmering on the wall where it now hangs, for I cannot use it now. Another sword made of cyan rune is the weapon that I now use. Bought out of the three hundred thousand pieces of gold that now collects dust in some bank. A vase of white, pink and purple flowers, tulips and daffodils, sat on a deck in a vase. The petals are still as beautiful as ever, although I cannot hold it. A near complete set of rune was hung like clothing on a strong metal rack; a helmet was all that it missed. These days I sit in my own little room for quite a lot of the time, staring into the fire and dreaming of days gone by. I sometimes go outside to meet the outside world but all I see nowadays are beggars, idiots and whores. The good old days were fine for me, and the newer member days even better. How I long to face another worthy opponent in the arena or go venturing into the unknown to face tough opponents. I often dream of the lady of the lake and yearn of the exhilarating feeling of Castle Wars, where I could bring my Dragon Long down on some poor soul and split them in half with the comfort of knowing that the gods won't punish me.

These days it isn't much fun anymore. I often go hunting lesser demons although that itself has lost its power to please. PKing is a subject that that I never liked, while every single dungeon has lost it's ability to enlighten one's heart. I decided to take a step outside to the busy streets of Varrok, taking with me my rune longsword, a diamond amulet and a pair of boots; worn but still usable. I turned left from the house where I stayed and then right. Following the road until I was a Varrok South Gate, before turning right and heading towards the busy market. Again like any other day it was noisy, with nearly three hundred people screaming and roaring for stuff that needed selling or things that they needed. I too remembered my days in the market, scarce as they were. My friend did much better than I at the game of marketing, often coming back to meet me with a sack of more than two hundred grand clattering at his side. I decided to buy myself a loaf of bread from the bakers for three gold that I got by nicking some man's purse; a skill that isn't allowed for free side people. Biting into the hot, crusty food I felt restored once more. I decided not to pop into the bank to get stuff out so I instead went to somewhere with shadow. Sitting down on a bench I decided to Private Message one of my closest associate in the member's world.

Me: Hi Alex! How has it been lately?

Pureisalex: Great! I finally decided to do a few quests (A/N: I laughed quite a lot at that fact)

Me: Really? What did you do? And what have you fought?

Pureisalex: That level 172 black demon you were going on about, it took your rune helmet, right?

Me: Yea, the first but not the last.

Pureisalex: mockingly If your head weren't screwed on you would be staggering around headless!

Me: That's what everyone says…

Pureisalex: Laughs out Loud Well, I'll see ya then. Heroes quest is waiting.

Me: All right, I'll see ya then.

I switched off the Private Message bubble, and began to laze about. Pure has been doing quite well recently, he was level 20ish when I first met him, and now I bet he's a higher level than me!

Then, when it was nearly noon, I stood up again. I saw a bunch of people run past me, screaming something about a fight. I used the flat end of my sword to stop someone who was also running. Turning pale he looked down and saw a cyan blade touching his body, then he turned round to me.

"So what's going on?" I asked curiously

"Damn man! I thought I was dead!" He replied (He was level forty, so one would expect him to be scared), "Well, you see. There was a fight near the wilderness, two men are ganging on a poor youngster, and ten levels lower than me. He's going to die man! Think of the stuff he'll be dropping!"

The boy then ran along. I too decided to come. Besides, what's the worst that's going to happen eh? Then I saw the true fight in the wilderness, and my god was it sad.

OOOOO RS OOOOO

Adieu!


End file.
